


Need

by Aredriseth



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Wei Wuxian was an adventurist, always up for exploration.





	Need

He died young, but that didn't mean that he died a virgin. He hadn't. He was known far and wide that he was very keen on pretty ladies, and sometimes even made exceptions to the rule for men that took his interest, so he wasn't exactly inexperienced. He wasn't lacking in that department, but he certainly wished there was more of it. He was a promiscuous man, but he was still picky - it took more than a pretty face to win him over. Hell, even if it was the prettiest person ever with the best body, if he didn't like their personality or didn't trust him then whatever, he wasn't going to take them up his bed. Apart from that, he was a busy man, he didn't have the luxury of doing the whole day nothing and just fooling around with several lovers.

He was a young man, at least he died young and was then reborn again in the body of a young man. He had his needs and touring with Lan Zhan and his disciples didn't give him many opportunities to have sexual relations with someone. He had to turn to the old jerking off, but the problems didn't stop their either. There wasn't any privacy he got. Only on rare occasions did that happen, him usually being preoccupied in the day and having to share a room at night. It was very bothersome, this living arrangement of his.

But now he finally had alone time, going a huge period suppressing his sexuality. And man, he wasn't about to live the chaste life; he wasn't some monk. He'd rather kill himself than become one and he has already been dead once and his death being described as one of the most gruesome out there. Still better than never getting laid in his life,never being able to have sexual relief. He swore, those people were idiots.

He didn't want to get a quick fix because he knew that he wouldn't be able to do so for a long time. He let himself enjoy it, his hands carefully roaming the delicate body, pinching his nipples, stroking his thighs - keeping always one or his hands near his crotch are but never directly touching it; not directly stimulating it. It had its own kind of appeal; it felt good, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough and not nearly enough as good as it could be if he just went a little lower. And yet he didn't, keeping himself going like that. Being aroused, horny and erect but not indulging his needs like that.

Eventually, he gave in. Like always. He always gave in to his body desires. That was the whole point of it. He wasn't some chaste monk that saw everything inherently wrong related to sex or sexual desire. He was the opposite of that. He liked keeping himself aroused and needy, loved that unfulfilled emotion he had when he denied himself pleasure, but what he loved even more was giving himself the pleasure afterwards. 

It was his body he was playing with, but it wasn't truly his. It wasn't the body he had ever since birth and it wasn't the body he first explored when he was a teen. He could feel every touch, but psychologically he didn't feel like he was touching himself - he was essentially molesting the body of another man, except that the body was now his and he could feel all the sensations of it. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He disassociated himself with what he was doing and Wei being both fond of men and women, he wasn't exactly opposed to touching Mo Xuanyu's body. It was a nice body, he had to say, even if he didn't prefer such one for himself. But for a male lover? It seemed perfect; he liked them delicate.

His thoughts process turns from him touching his Mo Xuanyu's body to him actually thinking about him; the tragedy that was his life. Being hated from birth, forced into things he didn't want, him being a cut-sleeve was his doom and the person he was in love with was he one who drove him insane in the end. The person he loved truly was a manipulating bastard and truly deserved the gruesome death he got, that son of a bitch. 

Of course, at that point, he stopped with everything he was doing.

Left to wander, Wei thought more about Mo Xuanyu's love life. Did he have a lover before? Was he intimate with any of them, if they existed? He didn't know anything the person his current body belonged to once was up to, but he had a small suspicion that if he did sleep with someone it might just be while he was not in his clear mind, when he was losing his sanity still or otherwise under the influence. No love might have happened. But then, perhaps Mo wasn't the one for romance after all. 

It was clear that Mo Xuanyu was a bottom. With such body features, there was no way he would be anything other than that. He didn't doubt it. Although, he seriously considered for a moment, since his latest love (and the only one Wei knew of) was a lot shorter than Mo.

His hands took up the pace again, his cock having went from erect to half flaccid due to the lack of stimuli. He wandered of… because his curiosity got the best of him. He knew that there were men who were strictly bottom, men who loved having a cock deep inside them, men that masturbated like that and… Wei himself was male, which meant he should be able to feel it for himself. What was wrong with a little bit of exploring? 

He had a few casual sex partners who were on the bolder side (which was great, he wasn't on the vanilla side of things anyways), so his rear wasn't exactly untouched (not to mention that this body wasn't really his and probably bottomed a lot). Yet, not being untouched didn't mean he had any real experience. The closes he had to that was one gently massaging his opening, and that was where things began and where they ended.

He did the same she did back then, all those years ago. He couldn't say that he didn't like it, but he also couldn't say that he did. It was weird, but not exactly pleasurable either. He dipped his finger slightly in to his opening, carefully before he proceeded to bring it deeper. It was strange. The outer ring was tight, which was also where all the discomfort came from, but deeper on it was almost as if nothing was inside of him. He knew why, but how could that be pleasurable?

He knew the pleasure came from stimulating the prostate, but… 

After that, he stopped with the slight penetration and decided to finish off things the old-fashion way.

He wasn't one to give up that easily or for his curiosity to be satisfied that easily; the next time he had time for himself, he went a little further than that - prolonging the time period, adding another finger and doing more in terms of movement. It was weird, but not unpleasant. Very odd, but also very intriguing.

It wasn't a surprise that after that, he continued playing with himself, even if it was only a stray moment when he had his privacy in the big picture of things. Things continued as they did, with Wei spicing up his masturbating life - as sad as it was that he didn't have an actual sex life and his alone time was also very limited - and teaching these children how to not get themselves killed. It wasn't an easy task, but he could deal with it.

Months ago, he would have said that he didn't understand and that feeling was magnified by the first experiment he did, but now? He could see exactly why they liked receiving anal so much. It took a while to enjoy it and even more to get familiar with the feeling of having something up his arse, but he didn't regret it one bit; the feeling was a heavenly blessing. He wasn't one to exaggerate things either.

The more he did it, the more he wanted. He wanted that feeling more often and more of it. No matter how often he didn't himself, it just wasn't enough. Didn't feel quite right - he wasn't really filled enough, his fingers being too slender, and he was never stimulated enough. He wanted more. He didn't know what he wanted or why he did (he knew exactly why he did) but he did nontheless. He never said he was a rational or realistic human - never claimed such a thing. 

Despite travelling with the members of the strictest sect, he still had enough authority to wander off on his own, even if he preferred to stay near Lan Zhan. His presence just brought condition upon one person, even if his face was as cold as stone in winter (because stones get fucking hot when it's 30°C+ outside - though Wei always found Lan Zhan equally hot, no matter what). When they were staying in a bigger town, one of the biggest ones in the whole of Northern China, he still went on a little exploration in town all alone. He had a specific kind of shop in mind for which he was searching and he knew that there got to be at least one that sold everything he wanted. He knew that he found several when he was there at least 13 years ago, but back then he wasn't exactly buying the same kind of things for him. No further explanations provided. 

He got what he wanted, even if it had been literally almost impossible to find them now. First of all those shops were hidden since the dawn of history so it wasn't as if they displayed proudly what products and services they offered and it wasn't exactly the most desired place to be seen walking in. Of course, after more than 15 years of having been there, man things changed and of course, it wasn't as if Wei had perfect memories either. So it too a while and he might have just scared the disciples with his long and rather unexplained absence.

Of course, he had to come when Lan Zhan was there too. He almost succeeded in not letting him notice that he bought something, but Lan Zhan being the sharp person he was, he still did. It was his money that he had bought it with, as it was. He didn't know if he guessed he contents of the bag, he didn't think so, but if he did then he didn't say anything. Silent approval? Wei knew that his former classmate knew well enough he was perverted and it wouldn't surprise him if he put two and two together - he was aware that Wei didn't care for the rules in Cloud Recess and that he jacked off anyways - even if it was forbidden. That damned place had too many rules anyways and it only allowed sex between a wedded pair. Fuck that place, no wonder that Lan Zhan was the only bright thing about it.

That aside, having now the proper instruments, there wasn't much of a limit to his pleasure. Except that he had to do it when nobody was there. Man, he misses the days when it was only Wen Ning and him. Not only was he the best friend one could have, but he also didn't care if he took care of the business right in front of him. He might just admit that there was always some homoerotic going on in their relationship.

He might have become addicted to it. He wasn't confessing anything, but having an orgasm due to the sheer stimulation of his prostate felt much better than the regular way. Fuck, he missed out on so much. He might just start not touching his dick at all during it, just to see how it would feel like that.

A year and a half of that and Wei reached his breaking point. He wanted a real, human dick inside of him. He wanted it. He yearned for it. He dreamt of it. He needed it.

It was a legitimate need of his, as it was.

He didn't know anyone who was a better fit for it than Lan Zhan himself. It was clear that he was completely in love with him for a very long time and as for Wei, he might just admit that he had a slight crush on him too. But only a crush and only slight. Wei also wanted someone strong to do him - he wanted to be pinned down and dominated, being solely at his mercy -, a person he could trust and someone he actually liked as a person. Someone who wouldn't go around and tell others. Lan Zhan was the perfect candidate. He supposed Wen Ning was also a fitting candidate, but he wasn't exactly sure about that. Having sex would definitely change their relationship, but he didn't mind having his relationship with Lan Zhan change.

Lan Zhan was a serious person and Wei didn't doubt one bit about how serious he was about them. He loved Wei more than anything ever since they were in his teens, saved him numerous times, endured his punishments which he only got for Wei's sake, and he waited for him for 13 years even if the chances of him getting back were slim to none. He might ask Lan Zhan to take him just because he is a horny person, but he also loved Lan Zhan and he wouldn't exactly sleep with anyone else anyways - even if they weren't in a relationship as of yet. He didn't want a one time kind off deal with him, meaning that he had to play a different game this time around. It was definitely different when just picking up a random lady for a one night stand and shared the bee with someone with relationship prospects. A relationship that was going to happen no matter what, only when and where were still questionable.

He gave himself props, because he did steer Lan Zhan in the right direction for it all, but they were finally at the point where they had spent enough time with all of it and actually do something about the way things were. He also knew that no matter what, Lan Zhan wasn't going to say anything to him or make any attempts to successfully seduce him, although he did that even so. He already had him, just not officially yet. It was on Wei to bring the subject up. The founder of diabolism wasn't known for his shy nature.

He was never the one to confess his undying love to someone. He never even was in a relationship his whole entire life, let alone been in a commited one with a possible future together. It was definitely a first, but then again he had many firsts before. He never did things the traditional way though. If he had to confess, he wasn't going to pull a confession a la shy teenager uncertain if his crush even likes him. He wasn't a teen, his lover to be wasn't one either and he knew that he was standing in sound ground. And he wasn't nervous about the whole ordeal. He wasn't. He swore. 

The hut they were staying in only had two bedrooms and Lan Zhan and Wei being the other disciples' elders, they got to have the bigger room all for themselves. It gave him the perfect opportunity, his time to make a strike for it. They had two separate futons, but for the sake of tonight he took his and brought it over to Lan Zhan's side and made a bigger bed for the two of them.

Nighttime today was going to be slightly different than usual. 

He didn't have to wait for long, their sleeping time being only 9 o'clock. He tried dressing extra prettily for the night, making his choice both figure hugging and functional - easy to the take off to be precise. Or if not, easy to have sex in while still clothed. He went all out for it, even preparing and lubing himself up. It was laughable, because he was almost certain that there wouldn't be any such thing going on tonight, but just in case he thought. Why stop being hopeful? 

They were lying in bed now, Wei insisted that they shared the bed. It was awkward at first, but he did like cuddling Lan Zhan. He was so keeping him awake with his behavior and he could only guess how tired the other man was, but at this point he should be used to his antics.

He was going for the whole intertwined thing; one of his arms was on the back Lan Zhan's waist and one of his legs was between Lan's. His face turned to the taller one, he began kissing him. Hey, this was his first time kissing someone that didn't know they were about to be kissed. It took a moment before he began to return the kiss, turning it more enthusiastic and deepening it. Wei's heart was pounding like never before. Huh.

And then, because fuck it, he wasn't a romantic, he said: "Fuck me." He didn't expect him to actually do anything, but it was at least a good beginning for a heart to heart talk. He wasn't sure how he would manage to steer the conversation to where he wanted and say what he wanted so that he got just how much he loved him, but he expected him to say 'what' and then Wei responding with something like 'well, you know how….'. 

He didn't expect Lan Zhan to just follow his orders, no questions asked.


End file.
